


Summertime

by jambon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, implied drug and alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Just a little revenge frerard drabble, set during 2005 warped tour





	Summertime

Frank shoved Gerard roughly up against the wall of the bus, pulling his hands through his boyfriend's hair and kissing his neck. Gerard laughed breathily. He stunk of a potent mixture of sweat, fast food and alcohol, but to Frank it smelled like home; like tour busses in the summer and playing festivals and of, well, Gerard. Frank moaned into his boyfriend's neck before pulling him down to his height bye his ratty red tie and kissing him. Gerard's hands found their way under Frank's shirt, searching for new skin. He new every tattoo on his skin like they were his own, and Gerard never tired of looking at them, tracing them lazily with a finger. Now however, he clawed at Frank's back in his lust. Frank tangled his hands in his boyfriends lank black hair. It probably hadn't been washed for weeks, but Frank didn't care.

The summer days were long and hot as the warped tour snaked its way across America, from dusty town to dusty town. My Chemical Romance had long since given up trying to appreciate the landscape. Much of the day was spent either sleeping, drinking or playing, and the monotony was starting to wear on the group. They'd never been fans of routine, but they'd become stuck in a rut. The only thing that relieved it for Frank and Gerard was each other. Frank loved the band, he loved the adrenaline of playing and the fans and the joy of the music, but he also loved the nights when Gerard would fall asleep with his head in his lap. And by fall asleep Frank meant nod off. But with Gerard what difference was there anyway?

Gerard tugged on Frank's bottom lip, begging him for more. Frank snapped open his eyes to find Gerard watching him, eyes clouded with the fog that only came from years of drug taking. Sometimes it worried Frank, the intensity with which Gerard seemed to be throwing himself into this self destructive character. It was hard to figure out where the character ended and where Gerard began sometimes, and every day the lines became hazier. The one time Frank had tried to bring it up Gerard had just laughed and told him to take a step back and look at himself. He had a point.

Lazily, Gerard closed his eyes, and soon Frank found himself melting into his boyfriend further, worries soon forgotten, or at least brushed aside for now. And as their kiss deepened into something more, Frank found himself not thinking at all, lost in the hazy summer night.


End file.
